Waiting for You
by hanjuuluver
Summary: Spoiler warning! Post-gate fic set after movie. When Ed leaves Roy again, telling him to close The Gate for good, he disobeys and follows Ed and Al, but by the time he gets to Germany, they are gone. This is Roy's search to find Ed. Roy/Ed.
1. Prologue: Shining Gold

Author's Note: Ok, so I've been planning this story for a really long time but I haven't managed to figure out how to start it until now. I'm so happy! XD –squeals—but so here it is, at long last, chapter one of what I have decided to call "I've been waiting for you," because it's about Roy waiting for Ed. This'll be interesting for me because not only is it the first ongoing fic I've done that's concentrated on FMA, but I have nothing to go off of really and it's going to be from Roy's POV for the most part. I'm used to writing Ed. I might not be able to update it too often, so I'm sorry, but with school and my other fics going on, it's hard to get regular updates in. Also, when my muse goes off to see Hawaii, her back up muse goes to Canada, and the other one it too lazy to come out of the Spa that Kate built … anyway, those issues aside, I hope everyone enjoys this fic! Please do let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, there would be more than 51 episodes, the movie would have covered more loose ends left on the Amestris side of the gate, there would be obvious yaoi… well, you get the idea. I don't own FMA. And if I did, it would have sucked. Thank God for the wonderful genius known as Hiromu Arakawa.

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE!!! TAKES PLACE DURING (FOR THIS CHAPTER) AND AFTER THE MOVIE!! IF YOU DON'T WANT IT ALL RUINED FOR YOU, GO AND FINISH THE SERIES AND THE MOVIE FIRST AND **_**THEN**_** READ THIS!! THIS HAS BEEN YOUR OFFICIAL WARNING, WRITTEN IN LARGE, CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS SO YOU CAN'T IGNORE IT AND THEN COMPLAIN LATER. THIS SAVES YOU THE ENERGY. UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO FLAME, IN WHICH CASE FEEL FREE. FLAMES AMUSE ME. I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHY I'M STILL WRITING THIS, BUT AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE. LIVE WITH IT. OH, AND AS A SIDE NOT FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T NOTICE THAT THE SUMMARY SAID YAOI, AND THE A/N CLEARLY SUGGESTS YAOI, THIS IS YAOI. MEANING BOY-BOY. MORE SPECIFICALLY, ED-ROY. BECAUSE IT'S HOT. YOU KNOW IT IS. AND IF YOU DON'T, THEN READ FULL CIRCLE AND YOU'LL LOVE YAOI JUST AS MUCH AS I DO. THAT IS ALL. I'LL ACTUALLY GET TO WRITING THE FIC NOW. I THINK. STOP RAMBLING!! –HITS HERSELF- OW!**

**I've Been Waiting for You**

Prologue: Shining Gold

How long has it been? I don't even know anymore. Since you left, I haven't really noticed anything. How do you always manage to do this to me? When ever you went away on a mission I went insane. Of course, I made sure never to let anyone notice, but that doesn't mean that nothing was going on inside me. It was different then. I knew you would be coming back. You had to come back. No one could defeat you. Except yourself.

I knew that when we saw each other that one last time, before we went on our own ways, I knew that you wouldn't be coming back.

That didn't make watching you walk away any easier.

All I could do was hope that one day you would come back to me, and when that day came, I promised myself I would never let you go again. I wasn't the same after you left. Riza tried to help meI didn't have the heart to tell her that she couldn't help me this time, so I let her think she could. Sometimes I wish that it wasn't a lie and that she could really comfort me, but deep down, I have always known that you are the only one who could do that.

Once I was able to walk on my own again, I requested a transfer, and then dropped my alchemist title to become an enlisted man, stupidly thinking that if I could escape the place I could escape the memories. What gave me that moronic idea? It sure as hell didn't work for my memories of Ishbal, so why should this be any different?

If anything it just made it worse.

Up here in the north, it always snows. You get used to it after a while. It sucks all the heat and life out of your body. That's quite something to acclimate to, especially if you've always been associated with fire before. And I gave the fire up, too. Using my flames only made me think of you, and I do enough of that as it is. The snow seems to act like a blank canvas that begs you to paint your memories out on it, and it's hard to resist, and eventually I guess I just stopped trying. I just let my mind go, and let my blind eye do the seeing for me. There. Out across the snow covered hills. It's you the first day I saw you. You looked so vulnerable then. So much different from the Edward I know. Then again, I can't say I blame you. Not only were your mental wounds still fresh, but you were recovering from one of the most painful surgeries out there.

Next I get to see you when I tossed you that watch of yours. I didn't look you in the eye, because I knew there would be disappointment. If it wasn't in your eyes, than I knew you'd see it in mine for letting someone like you, still so young, into the military, knowing full well that you would loose all the innocence you had left. And yet I still feel a strange bit of pride whenever I see that silver chain hanging by your side. I'm not quite sure why, because all state alchemists wear them, but for some reason I let myself think that you wear it as a token of me that you can carry around with you. I know you had it with you when you passed through the Gate, because we never found it again after that, though we searched the building. All we ever found was your coat and vest. And your note. I keep it with me, you know. Not that I really need to. By now all the words are firmly imprinted on my mind. I couldn't forget them if I wanted to.

_Sorry, Roy, you bastard, but I have to do this. You know that just as well as I do. I'll probably never see you again, so I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you now. I always loved you, Roy. I know it's probably wrong to think that, but I don't care. I never really was one to follow the rules. I've got to go now, and I don't think I'll ever come back. I know I'll miss you once I'm gone, but that doesn't matter now. I guess in a way I've always missed you because you were never there in the way I always wished you would be, and seeing you just made it harder. So, goodbye, Roy, and good luck._

_Love, _

_Edward Elric_

The letters are all smudged now from being in his pocket, where snow, dirt, and heat had almost reduced it to a little blob of pulp. I always thought you were so far out of my reach, and yet, you weren't. You never were. You were always right there, waiting for me. Why didn't I notice?

It's too late for regrets to be of any use – not that they ever can be of use. I should know. So I look back out at the snow again. You're there, building a snowman with your brother. I still don't quite know how a suit of armor can like to play in the snow that much, but he was only a boy after all, so I suppose it shouldn't be that suppressing. I let the snow image disappear and be replaced with when you brought me my morning coffee. Riza had called out sick, and so Havoc had you bring it instead. I can't help but think sometimes that he knew. Nor can I get rid of the feeling that Fuery had set him up for it. Those two are perfect for each other. It's like they can read each other's minds.

I imagine you already know that.

Now I can see you on that last night you left, and realize my mind has come full circle. It always does this. My thoughts always will inevitably end up on how I just let you walk away that night. I don't quite know how that works, but I've given up alchemy, so I suppose the scientifically deduced process can be put off again.

Suddenly I feel warmth on my frozen cheeks and it doesn't take long for me to taste the salt in my mouth. I realize I'm crying again. Another inevitability.

But who would have thought I would ever see you again? Who would have thought that I of all people would receive a second chance?

A/N: well, that's the prologue for you. If enough people beg, or at least review, I might be convinced to get an actual chapter up here that's twice this length and actually starts to get into the plot! (obvious hint) and yes, flames count as reviews.


	2. arigato

I'm back! Did you miss me? I thought so! Well, not much to say about this chapter. It's still reflections of Roy, so it's past tense. It should switch over to present tense in about 2 more chapters I think. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, or Roy. If I did, I would give them to each other as a gift to myself and watch the yaoi. As it is, I just have the Ed and Roy that took up house in my head. Yaoi is yaoi, right?

Chapter 2: Toku (far away)

It was a week ago that I decided to stop hiding myself in this hellish nowhere and move back to Central. I had requested a transfer to East City, and planned to work there for a while before working up the courage to go back to Central and face the stares I knew I would receive. I may not be a General anymore, but there isn't a single person who doesn't at least know the name and legacy of the Flame Alchemist.

That had been the plan, but something else distracted me from it.

Shortly after arriving in East City, I heard the reports of identical earthquakes occurring in both Liore and Central. It couldn't be a coincidence, and I knew too much about what they both had in common to just sit there idly and do nothing. I had no way of knowing, but I couldn't help but think that you had something to do with it. I asked for yet another transfer, and even though I'm only an enlisted man now, my commanding officer had no problems with my request and was very reasonable. Or at least, he was after I started yelling at him about how stupid and oblivious he was being. I don't think he was all that happy about it, but I sure as hell wasn't going to just sit there. I got my transfer within the week, but before I left a call came from Winry telling me that Alphonse had disappeared. I figured it would be a safe guess to assume he had come to the same conclusions I had about the earthquakes. Al would be heading to Central, and so would I. Whatever it was that Alphonse was planning to do, I knew I wouldn't be there in time to stop it.

But I still had to try. He is your brother, and I simply couldn't let him just put himself in danger. Like you had done. I couldn't risk losing someone like that again. I use the word lose because you weren't dead, and I knew it. Sure, the reports all say you are. You have your own grave stone now. It's right next to your mother's. I knew that that's where you would want it to be. Even though there was no body in it, and hopefully never will be.

But that's beside the point. As soon as I heard from Winry, I packed up my bags and informed my officer I would be taking my transfer early. I can't remember clearly, but I think he refused to let me go because I had only been there for two weeks and I still had another week before I was allowed to leave. To hell with that, and to hell with him. He didn't understand the severity of the situation. Than again, I guess most people who didn't know you wouldn't. You said you loved me, and I know I have always loved you, and here I finally had the opportunity to tell you. If my guess was right. I hoped to whatever god there might be that I was right. I wanted to see you again so badly.

And then a few days later I did. My first sight of you was a flash of your golden hair flying out of control. It was no longer in its original, tightly kept braid that I was so used to. Instead it had been pulled up into a neat ponytail that was tossed around in the wind, occasionally slapping in your face. Your clothes were different too, but that didn't matter. You were being shot at, and whoever it was that was trying to hurt you again was going to pay. I snapped my fingers, and for the second time today, I felt that sense of being freed from the prison that I had built for myself. And when you looked over to me and smiled… I didn't need any more than that. That's what I would like to say. But I knew there was more I wanted.

"If you're going to strike, do it now, Fullmetal!" I shouted, as I first caught sight of him.

I addressed you as "Fullmetal" so that I could see if you still cared. I wouldn't show it, but to tell the truth, I was terrified. By now you'd probably forgotten all about me, and if not, then you would have certainly found someone better. It wouldn't be that hard. Look at me! I've been wallowing in my grief ever since Ishbal, which you probably knew even better than most. You thought I was a mess then. You never said it. No one ever did. That didn't mean you didn't see. Since you left, I only got worse. I turned to alcohol and like a child I tried to run away from my troubles, just as I did before. Than again, I guess that isn't the best analogy, is it, Ed? After all, you were a child when you first joined, but ever since then you've faced your troubles head on, no matter what the cost. What would you say if you ever found out about how much of a coward I've been? And even if you could get past that, I'm not the same man you knew before. I'm missing an eye. I have a limp, though no one ever sees it. And despite being blind, I could never stop seeing you everywhere I looked.

So I called you Fullmetal. Because I was afraid you would reject me.

You smiled with a happy laugh and called me General.

Not Roy.

So you have found someone else. I always knew you would.

But there would be time for thinking later. Right now, I only had to worry about protecting you, because there was no way I was going to let you die again because I wasn't there to protect you. I snap my fingers and explode the cannons on the side of the airship while you and your brother get back onto your transmuted platform.

As you transmuted a spike that impaled the craft, I directed my balloon over to you. As soon as I could, I jumped on to the spike and started running. I was going to protect you this time.

But as long as I had the chance, I wanted to hear your voice too. To talk to you at least one last time.

"Way to bring your trouble home, Fullmetal. Really nice." Alright, so I could have come up with something more romantic, but when you're trying to focus on not falling off of a two foot wide spike that's hundreds of feet off the ground, witty comments are the last thing you have time to think about.

"Huh, smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way. Though it should have covered your mouth too." Looks like you're in the same situation as me, aren't you Ed? But that doesn't matter. Because it's you. It's finally you.

"Sorry, Sir, ignore him," Alphonse says with a smirk in his voice. Our reunion was broken up with gunfire. I instinctively spread out my arms to try to protect you from it, though I know it won't help. I snap and the offending objects are incinerated with a loud boom. Hot air flies at us, but we continued on, and as we ran I had to incinerate three more sets of cannons. The enemy was nothing if not persistent.

Than again, I guess I could say the same about you. But the talking would have to wait for later. A battle field was no place for happy reunions.

"Now go, Fullmetal! I'll guard the entrance. That's why I came." So that I could protect you this time.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" you exclaimed, although I noticed the hint of disappointment in your voice and eyes as we reached the platform and you dashed on ahead.

"Hold on, brother! Wait for me!" Alphonse pleaded before glancing quickly back at me and running off.

I smile as I watch you dash through the hole where a door must have once been.

"I always knew you were alive, Edward…" I am cut off by my reminiscing as another cannon appears to confront me. I salute my opponent and set to work.

The next time I saw you, you had just emerged from the ship again. Your brother walked over to me, expecting you to follow. I was hoping you would too. But you didn't. my stomach began to sink. I knew you well enough to guess what you were about to do. But I still had to ask. Had to know for sure.

"So what now?"

You responded by clapping your hands and transmuting a rift between your side of the landing and ours.

Alphonse cried out, "Brother! Brother what are you doing?"

He knew too, I suppose. I held him back.

"That should be enough alchemic material to get you down," you said calmly, smiling at us. You would always do that thing, trying to smile when your eyes were so sad.

"What about you? Where will you go?"

"I'm gonna take what's left of these soldiers and take them back to their world."

"WHY!?!? You don't have to go with them!" Alphonse begged. You looked away for a moment before turning back to face him.

"I have to break the gate on their side. I need you to stay here, Al, and destroy it on this side too. So that it can never be opened again," you explained, turning away once again.

"What about Winry? Don't you know she misses you too?!" Alphonse said, trying one last time to get Ed to stay. I flinched, for more reasons than I care to admit.

You turned back around and clutched your right arm out in front of you, displaying your false arm, and reminding me that you had always been too self-sacrificing. Then again, I suppose that is why I love you so much. You care so much about people that you frequently attempt to give all you have for them. I want to be there for you every time you do.

"Tell her thanks. She always made the best." You said. And then you turned one last time and walked away.

I won't let you go as easily as you think.

"Wait! Brother, no! I just got you back! You can't leave me again!" Alphonse screamed after you. I continued too hold him back as you disappeared once more into the airship.

"Don't worry, Alphonse. You're going with him. I'll make sure of it!"

" Roy? Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be separated from the one you love most. No go!" I instruct him, drawing a quick transmutation circle myself and letting him get onto the retreating aircraft.

"But what about the gate?" he asked once he was safely on the other side.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it! Now go!" he nodded and followed his brother's path into the ship. The Gate appeared suddenly, reached out and drug the ship in through its golden portal, and was gone just as suddenly as it had appeared.

I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I had a plan.

Now all that I had left to do was follow through. "

I'm coming, Edward."

A/N: so? How do you all like the first actual chapter? I'm starting to think they'll all be about this length. I'm looking at the total story being about 7 or 8 chapters long. Assuming people like it. If not, I could just stop it at any time. Yes, that _is_ a threat! XD so you'd better all review!! Flames count. I will not stop on account of a flame. In fact, flames will probably motivate me even more. I just want reviews to see how people are likening it and who's out there. It's a nice thing. And all reviewers get virtual cookies! Yum!


	3. Favor

I had originally planned for this to be two different chapters. "Chapter 2" ended up being much shorter than I had anticipated, so I combined them - and it still wasn't long enough for me… -sigh- Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway. With luck, the next chapter won't take quite so long to get out. So many plot bunnies! So little work from my muse! It's like as soon as I have spare time every last one of them (by the way, I have 5 muses and… either 13 or 15 alter egos. I've lost count…) decides to take a break! They don't even do anything half the time! They don't need a break! And if they want one, they could just go to the damn spa in my head! But noooo! They all have to go to other people's heads! Gah! Anyway, that rant aside, I hope you all enjoy the latest installment(s) of Waiting for You…

Disclaimer: I had this wonderful plan to steal the rights to FMA, but then inner Hughes ratted me out and Kate stole all my plans so she could augment them into another scheme for world domination. Now I don't even own the plan to own FMA. One of these days I will! And when that day comes I will have no more use for fanfiction, because I could just work it into the show! Until then, I will continue to plot and have my plots stolen by my alter-selves.

Chapter 2: Favor

It only took two days to get everything arranged. I have to say that out of all that time the first ten minutes or so were probably the worst. As soon as my feet hit the ground (with a small amount of difficulty, as there was so much debris on the ground I had a hard time not slipping) I was bombarded with questions.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" That was the first question. It was shouted quite loudly in my face by Hawkeye. I chose not to answer that. Partly because I wasn't entirely sure, and partly because I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Second question, same person, same response.

"Why?" She asked me softly, her eyes asking more questions than her words. I had to answer one of them, and her eyes were too hard to face.

"Because, Hawkeye, I love him." Three words. It only took those three words for the strongest woman I had ever known to collapse on her knees. She was silent for a few moments before looking up at me, her face streaked with dried tears she hadn't had time to wash away.

"I…I guess I'd always known… that you didn't love me. I just never wanted to accept it. Sir, forgive me, but subtlety has never been your strong suit. I suppose that's another thing you have in common with Edward."

I didn't really know what to say, but as it turned out, I didn't have to say anything after all. Just then Major Armstrong came rushing up to me with a small platoon of his subordinates following after him.

"Sir!"

"Major Armstrong. I apologize for my rudeness before. I sometimes forget that you are now my superior."

"…"

"I realize I am in no position to ask for favors at the moment—" I started, but he cut me off.

"I would be honored to provide you with any assistance you requested! To do otherwise would be to disgrace the Armstrong pride that has been passed down for generations!" I noticed the unit behind him roll their eyes and sigh at the antics of their superior officer and didn't bother to hide a smile.

"Thank you, Major. It means a lot to me. But don't you think you should ask what the favor is before you agree to it?"

"Mustang, I've known you long enough to know that you would only ask for a favor if it was important. It has to do with the Elrics, does it not?"

"You know me too well. Yes. It does." I took in a deep breath. I wasn't quite sure what reaction I would get, but I knew I had to do it. "I'm going through the Gate. I need you to destroy it on this side. I have to go after Ed." Armstrong said nothing, but I could tell he understood. I could also tell he didn't want me to go. "I will be leaving in an hour. Can I count on you?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Thank you. All of you." That was the last thing I said to them.

After retrieving my suitcase, I stood inside the Hidden City, before the open Gate that Edward had so kindly left behind for me to deal with.

"Sorry, Edward. That is one thing I am not willing to do." My resolve firm, I transmuted a tall stairway up to the glowing portal that would take me to you, and stepped through. I had no idea what would await me in the world on the other side of the Gate, but I knew you would be there, and that's all that mattered.

-----------------------could have ended it here, but I decided not to------------------------

I don't know what I expected. Certainly I hadn't expected much. But for some reason, an empty stone building had not been quite what I had had in mind. I emerged from the scrap-heap that was supposedly the machine that Edward had left in, but that didn't do much to educate me on the specifics of my location. I laughed.

"You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did you, Fullmetal?" I asked, my voice echoing around the empty room. I smirked. This is where the real search began. Knowing him, Edward could be anywhere. Despite the utter futility of it, I muttered a silent prayer that he hadn't gotten TOO far yet.

"Ready or not, here I come." And I strode out of the door into a new world.

A/N: GOMEN!! It's so short! I originally had this planned out for two chapters, but it didn't turn out that way… again, Gomen nasai! –bows- to make up for it, I'll have the next chapter up within hopefully a week.

Jane Austen Girl: It's my fault she didn't have this chapter up, or the next one, and I'm terrifically sorry. I would be more sorry if hanjuuluver learned to spell 'planned' correctly, though…


	4. Job Search

I have decided I have a new alter-ego. His name is Kuan, and he keeps trying to convince me that exercise is good. Stupid Kuan… On to the fic!

Disclaimer: **I** once owne**d** a d**o**g **n**amed P**o**lly. **To** **w**ash his **n**ose, I had to **f**ace **m**y **a**dorable pet with a sponge. The sponge was never the same again. The end.

Chapter 4: Step one: find a job.

I am glad I had changed my clothes before I came here. When I had first seen Ed in his white shirt with black armbands and brown pants, I found it… odd-looking. But it seems as though drab, toned-down clothes are far more popular here.

I can tell right away that money here is somewhat hard to come by, but I am still confident that I'll be able to get a job. I smirk. Beginning in a place where my reputation _doesn't_ precede me is a blessing and a curse. No one will hate me because of past actions, but at the same time, finding a job without any references, fame, or intimidation by the threat of fire won't be easy. Well, I've come this far, and there's no turning back now.

I mentally start a list of jobs I wouldn't mind doing. Of course, I'd take any job I could get, but it didn't hurt to start with the good jobs, right? I briefly wondered what the military is like here, but quickly shake off the thought, remembering my previous concept of a new start. Going back to be another dog of the military would take that chance away. Besides, it wouldn't give me much freedom to find Edward.

I look around and try to get some good ideas for my new life based on what was around me.

Flowers in front of someone's house. Gardner? I haven't had a garden in a while, but back before I joined the army, I had quite the green thumb.

But I don't know anything about plants, climate, or soil here, and finding a job like that would be damn near impossible.

I could build houses. Probably plenty of construction jobs, and there's nothing quite like physical labor to clear the mind. Not something I'm crazy about though… hmmmm… I ponder jobs as I stroll aimlessly around this new place.

"What are some of my strengths?" I think aloud. Heh. Supermodel. I _am_ dead sexy (1)! A real ladies man. Never mind, nix that. If I ever did find Ed, he'd be pissed as hell. Not to mention I'd never get any alone time. Not that I haven't had enough of that to last a lifetime.

Well I can't cook, so that's out of the question… you know, you'd think that because alchemy was "born in the kitchen" an alchemist would be able to cook… I could get a job that hast to do with science! Ed said he had been working on "rocketry," right? I could give that a try. There would also be a good chance for me to meet him through that. Then again, knowing Edward, now that he has his brother back and knows I'm not dead yet he's probably ditched that. Well, at least I might get leads from people who used to work with him that way…

I could be a news reporter. Then I'd get quick intel. But it'd be too much like writing reports… NO MORE PAPERWORK! (2)

Now if I could get a job at a coffee shop… _that'd_ be nice. Wouldn't get much news there though. A bar, maybe. It'd be something I'm good at, I'd get word on Ed _eventually_. I know him far too well to doubt that. Word of him will spread _wherever_ he goes. And some places more so, especially when he goes around and blows up things (though he probably does that much less now). Not to mention if I work at a bar I get cheap drinks. Yosh! So, list of jobs:

Bartender

Rocketry

Coffee shop

Reporter

Construction worker

Gardner

Now that I have that settled, a better question: where am I going to stay? I can't stay somewhere without money, and I can't have money without a job, which I currently don't have. I don't even know how to go about getting one of those. I don't know when I've ever wanted to set something on fire so much… too bad I can't. No alchemy. Ed had to go through this too.

It's just so hard imagining Ed without alchemy. It seems so much a part of him. Maybe that's because it's why I helped him into the military in the first place. He was, no is, a prodigy and is famous for it.

His alchemy is the only part of him that never really changed. Everyone changes eventually, and the person you were at five is so infinitely different from the person you are at twenty or thirty. You never stop changing—growing (perhaps not in height so much, but in other ways). When I first met Edward, the only thing I saw him as was an intelligent, but naïve, child. As I got to know him more, his relaxed\ but sarcastic and loud behavior around me, despite my being his superior, grew on me. I quickly grew fond of him, and after a while, I could tell he grew to…well, accept me if not quite "like," but certainly not hate either. But I never would have guessed that he _loved_ me. Come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure if I was aware that I loved him too. I never really loved anyone. It was only ever a one-night stand. Sometimes more, like a week or something, but they were all nothing more than female sex companions. All of them.

It was only after I had deflowered the florist after our fourth date that I realized just how pointless it all was. It was also around then that I started to admire him. Ed was always so independent compared to me. He never had to resort to such… Barbary. He avoided killing people at all costs, and in fact, he went out of his way to help them; even when they didn't have anything to do with him _or_ his goal. And yes, I knew about back in Lab 5 when he refused to transmute those prisoners, even though by doing so he could have restored Alphonse and himself.

I have to admit there have been times I think back on that and curse you, Ed. I curse you for being such an idiot and refusing to kill them! Why, when it could, no, _would_ have, saved both you and your brother! If you had, you could have still been in Amestris with me!

But then I come back to my senses and realize that never would have happened. Not only might he have been arrested (I'm still not sure if he would have or not, because he would, in a way, be doing what the Fuhrer wanted), but he would have always felt guilty about it. In the end, I guess I'm glad he didn't take advantage of that opportunity…

I stop my wandering mind for a moment as I pass a bar with, conveniently enough, a "Help Wanted" sign. Now I'm not one to believe in fate, but you can't beat convenience. I open the door and walk in.

"I saw the sign, and I'd be willing to fill the position," I say, walking up to the current bartender. He briefly looks up at me before going back to wiping an empty beer mug.

"Qualifications? Background?"

"Don't have any with me at the moment. But I can tell you I've had enough drinks I could make 'em in my sleep," I say, making sure my face betrayed nothing. It wasn't _that_ far off from the truth, but it was still a stretch. But I want the job, and simple answers weren't going to get it for me.

"Sorry. Need more." What a vocabulary this bartender had. When in Rome—

"Challenge me." He raised his overly bushy eyebrow at me.

"Bloody Marry."

"Tomato juice, vodka, Tabasco sauce, lime juice, Worcestershire sauce, horseradish, lemon pepper, salt, black pepper."

"Frosty Friar."

"Frangelico liqueur, white rum, strawberry ice cream, finely crushed ice, and one whole strawberry for garnish."

"Cuba Libre."

"Lime, golden rum, and coca cola (3)."

"Alexander."

"Gin, brown crème de cacao, heavy cream, and crushed ice."

"Blue Tail Fly."

"Blue Curaçao, white crème de cacao, and coffee cream."

"Fuzzy Navel (4)." I mentally cringe. The drink is good, but couldn't they come up with a better name for it than _that?!_ I allow myself a audible sigh and respond.

"Two ripe, medium sized peaches (peeled and pitted of course), orange juice, vodka, peach brandy, and ice."

"Chambord Irish Raspberry."

"Ice, Irish cream liqueur, Chambord, and top it with whipped cream (5)."

"Gimlet."

"Gin (or vodka), lime juice, sugar, and a dash of soda."

"Chi Chi."

"Crushed ice, silver rum, coconut cream, pineapple juice, fresh slice of pineapple and one maraschino cherry for topping."

"Grasshopper."

"White crème de cacao, green crème de menthe, heavy cream, and crushed ice."

"Gin Rickey."

"Lime, dry gin, ice, carbonated water." Without looking at me, he stopped cleaning the glass and gestured to the sign in the window, towel in hand, and spoke the most I'd heard out of him yet.

"Take down the sign and be here on Monday at three."

I nod and walk out. I had a job. Now all I need is somewhere to stay until I get a lead on Edward.

(1): In a mini skirt! –grins and laughs psychotically- ……I LOST THE GAME!!! KUSO!!! –bangs head on desk-

(2): Just had to have that! Heh. I love you Roy! -cuddles- Ed: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MUSTANG?!? Me: NOTHING! -lets go and runs-

(3): Let's pretend that the FMA world has Classic Coke. (and in case you're wondering, no I don't know what any of these are. 17 (almost 18) and not old enough to drink, and my parents only ever have wine or beer. I went online. XP)

(4): real drink. No joke.

(5): when I read that in the recipe, my inner fangirl squeed loudly. You can too. I give you permission.

A/N: I do believe that's my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! I worked on it while in Colorado, so my mind was elsewhere.

Kuan: You mean it's not always elsewhere?

Me:… point taken… but anyway, I hope it still turned out okay. Please review?


	5. oops!

Yikes! I totally forgot this fic existed! I'm still interested in continuing it, but unless I get some reviews saying you're interested (at least 4) I'm going to forget about it again. This isn't a threat to not continue, it's the honest to god truth. I have a horrible memmory and unless I am reminded to do something, I probably won't. Tis a tragic flaw, I fear. So please, send reviews so that I won't forget about you! not to mention it certainly does modivate me.

I would be posting a chapter now, except I'm in the middle of physics homework (both a lab write up and an actual assignment) and actually want to go to bed tonight at a reasonable time. Alas, school has no respect for fan fiction authors. I promised to try to have another chpater of Quest for Home done within the next 2-3 weeks from now, so this will probably come out after that unless enough reviews for this come in to sway me back to it. In which case Q4H will probably be blown off for about another week. heh... yah... I have too many fics to keep up with. forgive me!


	6. Two Weeks Later

Double oops! Looks like I had this chapter partly written, but didn't finish it. Then when I suddenly remembered this fic existed, I thought I already posted it. Heh… yah… confusion and the memory of a gold fish. I'm an idiot! Please don't kill me? Death makes it hard to update.

Disclaimer: Unless all art in FMA suddenly begins to resemble mutated stick figures, my betraying hand will have no place in the ownership of FMA.

Waiting For You: Chapter 5—First news

I've been here for two weeks now. People come and go, money passes out of my possession almost as soon as it touches my fingers, going instead to those "necessities" such as food and rent for that cement box they call an apartment. No money for news papers, let alone some decent furniture, and unless I'm mistaken I've been living off the leftovers at the bar ever since I got here. Ah yes. This is the life.

Some times I've found myself wishing you'd just let me find you already so I could get out of here only to catch myself wondering if you're even in the same country anymore. I swear Frank is the most patient man in the world. For some reason though he reminds me of Riza and no matter how hard I try I can't keep the random mental images of him pulling a gun on me and telling me to serve the beer faster out of my head. –twitch- Riza and beer are two things that I have long since learned should never be mixed.

Then again, she isn't here anymore –or rather I'm not there- to worry about that anymore, so I suppose the point is moot. Adjusting is hard, but I'm getting the hang of it. Not much happens in this little bar, so the job is far from taxing. All in all though it's proved itself useful. Half of what I know about the political situation and the government I've learned here at the bar—the other half I've picked up from the streets and the surprisingly thin walls of my apartment. For all their resemblance to concrete you would think sound wouldn't soak through them as easily as it does. Another wonder of this world—walls that aren't really walls.

Despite conditions, I have not given up on you, Ed. After all, it is your fault I'm here, isn't it? It would all seem rather pointless if I decided not to bother anymore. At this point, I am living for the sole purpose of seeing you again. News comes and goes, and I have heard little about you, although I did hear that your father is missing from the college he was working at. I have my suspicions that his absence had at least something to do with your appearance back in our world, but I can't confirm that at all.

But I can check up on it to see if you were living with him at some point. It's not like I have any other leads, and so long as I have today off (thank Flamel for that. These days I can use whatever breaks I can get and I swear if I see another beer I'm going to scream. Haven't these people ever heard of water?-sigh-) I might as well check up on it. I grab my coat and walk out the door, making sure to lock it before I make my way down the hall in search of "Professor Hohenheim's" apartment.

----- ----------------still on page one…creativity…dying…---------------------

Two hours later and I've finally found the place. And all it took was a little bit of flirting with the female student population. Kind of ironic, really. Flirting with the students to find their professor so I can sleep with his son. Ed would kill me if he ever found out, so I guess I'll just have to hope he doesn't. I like my head where it is, thank you very much.

But that aside, I found out that the apartment Hohenheim was previously using was actually quite close to the campus. I walked over and found my way to the room number he was said to have been in. The door was cracked open, so after knocking twice and receiving no answer I just let myself in. My first impression of the room was a single word. White. Then "hospital." I didn't particularly care for either description and so I decided to stop staring at the wall and white furniture in what seemed to be the living room and walk around to see what I could find, silently giving thanks that it didn't smell like a hospital too.

Systematically checking each room I came across I found the kitchen, dining room, study, master bedroom, spare bedroom, another study (how many studies does one apartment have?) what seemed to be some kind of lab, bathroom, and at last, a small bedroom that I was instantly drawn to. The door had been left open, and the first thing I saw when I looked in was a bright red coat with a flamel drawn on it hanging up above the bed. I knew that Ed hadn't worn that particular jacket for at least three years now, but it was part of who he was and everyone knew that he kept it with him anyway—even if he never wore it. I walked over and set my hand on it, letting myself imagine Ed in the jacket, looking back at me like nothing had ever changed. But as soon as it was there, it was gone again and I sighed and continued my search of the room. I walked over to the small oak desk pushed against the far wall by the window and picked up the small paper from the cleared surface. It was Edward's hand writing. And my next clue. Granted, it seemed to have been written a while ago if the dust covering it was any clue, but none the less it told me where to look next.

_Dad,_

_Gone to Al's apartment since you haven't been back. 356 Burnhaerd Rd. Upstairs above the flower shop._

_Ed_

Short and to the point. Just like Ed, I guess (1). Well, next stop 356 Burnhaerd Road. I stuff the letter in my pocket and walk out of the apartment, closing the door properly behind me.

-------------

I'm surprised at myself. All this time here—for the _sole_ purpose of talking to Ed and getting him back—and what do I do when I finally get around to trying to find Ed? I realize that I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say. And for some reason I don't think that "Hey babe. I just sent your brother over here after you entrusted him to me and gave us the job of closing the Gate, I blew it off and left the responsibility with the sparkly-headed one and the military you despise. Then I decided, what the heck, I think I'll come here and stalk you around the world till I find you. Wanna have hot kinky sex?" would blow over very well.

Now _this_ is why love is too complicated. You go throw away everything you know just to realize you have no idea how to expla—

"OOF!" okay… did I just walk into someone? I start to apologize and look up at the person I just bumped into (and for some reason I can't help but hope that it _isn't_ Ed I just ran into)—BUT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Hughes can't be alive here, can he? My mind is swirling around too quickly for me to come up with anything to say or to conceal my surprise at finding him of all people here.

"Sorry about that. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" It even _sounds_ like Maes. And that look on his face when he asks a question could never be faked. Could it?

"Yes. I'm fine. Forgive me for running into you," I reply, trying to regain my composure.

"No problem. Say, were you looking for some place? You seem a little confused." Confused doesn't even begin to cover it…

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Edward and Alphonse Elric. You wouldn't happen to know where they are staying at, would you?

"Elric? Do you mean… unless… Are you by chance from Shambala too?"

"Shambala? No, no, I'm from Germany!"

"Don't lie to me. You have an accent like Edwards. You must be from the same place. Besides, I only found out their real last names were Elric the other week. You couldn't be so familiar with that name unless you were from Shamballa too. It's true, isn't it?" I never could lie to Maes Hughes. No one could, really. That's what made him so perfect for the investigations department."

"I don't know about this Shambala you're talking about, but yes, I am from Ed's home country."

"Then I have a lot to tell you about. Come with me. We can talk upstairs in the boys old room."

"You mean they're not here anymore?" So I came up at another dead end. But maybe Hughes could help me again in this world, just like he always used to do in mine…

(1): Ed: you did that on purpose, didn't you?Me: Yup! XDEd: die.

A/N: There we go! And a longer chapter than I usually have! Sorry it's taken me so long to get it up. School kills creativity. Not to mention my fellow fan fiction writers have all left me to go off to colleges in different states. It helps to have a group of people to bounce ideas off of, and one finds that rather difficult to do when they're all elsewhere. –sigh- but I tried to do my best with this. Reviews help revive plot bunnies from the dead, and zombie bunnies are better than dead ones. Help me? Please? I also take ideas, suggestions, and anything else you want to see from this fic. To be honest, my storyline more or less dies off after this chapter, so any help I can get is much appreciated.

Note that was added much later (aka tonight after realizing this fic existed): Late updates come with good and bad. Bad is that they are late as hell, duh, which is a horrible thing and I apologies again. The good thing though is because this fic was forgotten and pushed to the back of my mind it survived the plot-bunny plague and came out unscathed. I still have rather good ideas for it. YAY! And I will be posting this now. ALSO!!! Forgive the bad spelling and grammar. I'll come back and have my editor fix it for me, but for now I want to get it up ASAP as an apology for… well, my own stupidity really. Sorry again! Thanks so much for putting up with my idiocy.


	7. Search

Okay… where was I… oh yah

So…. How long has it been since I updated? Sorry. That Hughes thing really put me in a rut. Thanks to TheQueenOfMediocrity for making a decision for me, since I'm a useless bum. –grins- so, here's the next chapter. Would have liked to make it longer, but let's all admit it. This isn't exactly plot filled, so there isn't all that much to put into each chapter. Sorry about that! Well, without any further delay, here's the next chapter!

Added later: ok... so it's been even longer since my last update! I've actually had this written for over 3 months now, but my good for nothing editor hasn't gotten to it yet. -glares- ok, so she's been in the middle of killer Stanford finals lately, so can't blame her there, but really? 3 months? Fail! -sigh- so I'm posting this, and a few other chapters for a new Chrono Crusade fic today, and all will be unedited due to lack of NinjaSquirls. please forgive me! gomen! -bows-

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA there would be a blatant confession of love between Ed and Roy within the first few episodes, episode 51 would not be the last one, and the movie wouldn't have left so many loose ends. And the art and plot would be almost non-existent, but hey.

Last chapter:

"I'm looking for Edward and Alphonse Elric. You wouldn't happen to know where they are staying at, would you?"

"Elric? Do you mean… unless… Are you by chance from Shambala too?"

"Shambala? No, no, I'm from Germany!"

"Don't lie to me. You have an accent like Edward's. You must be from the same place. Besides, I only found out their real last names were Elric the other week. You couldn't be so familiar with that name unless you were from Shambala too. It's true, isn't it?" I never could lie to Maes Hughes. No one could, really. That's what made him so perfect for the investigations department.

"I don't know about this Shambala you're talking about, but yes, I am from Ed's home country."

"Then I have a lot to tell you about. Come with me. We can talk upstairs in the boy's old room."

"You mean they're not here anymore?" So I came up at another dead end. But maybe Hughes could help me again in this world, just like he always used to do in mine…

Chapter 6: search

"No. They left two days ago after Alphons' funeral."

"WHAT? What happened!"

"Calm down, calm down! Ed's brother is fine, but our Alphons, Alphons Heidrich, died on the day they opened the portal. He… he was shot by Nazi soldier. He helped Ed escape back to Shambala, and was killed for it. Ed and Al went to the funeral two days ago with Noah, and I haven't seen them since then. They wouldn't even tell me where they were going," Hughes explained to me.

"Damn it! I missed him again! One day – only one! Why didn't I try coming here sooner… then maybe—damn. Ed would hate me for saying anything about past mistakes. What's done is done, and now I need to do something about it," I said, talking more to myself than anyone else. "Any clues where he may have gone?"

The resemblance was uncanny. This man in front of me looked, sounded, and even acted like Hughes, but at the same time he didn't know who I was at all—only Ed. Well, even if that was different, his intuition was clearly as sharp as ever, so there wasn't any harm in asking, was there?

"Well, nothing concrete. The only thing I have to go off of is this newspaper clipping he dropped on his way out the door," Hughes said, fishing a worn piece of newspaper from out of his police uniform pocket. He handed it to me to look at and as soon as he did I knew he was right again.

It was a picture of a man I'd sent him to apprehend a few years back. He had created some sort of bomb apparently, but when Ed went over to investigate, things went horribly wrong. I guess that shouldn't surprise me, I mean this _is_ Ed we're talking about. Kid's a walking disaster in a five-foot package. But even so, this was even worse than usual. When he had tried to get the bomb away, this guy tried to use human transmutation to create an army of animated corpses as he ran away. Obviously this idea backfired, and the Gate opened and took him. We had both decided to leave the matter, since it was clearly out of our hands at that point, but--here it was again. The same man, and if my memory is still clear on the matter (which is debatable since at the time I do believe I was paying more attention to Ed than the report) the contraption in the picture was the same as before.

I'm not going to claim to be a mastermind of Elric-logic, but it just wasn't like Ed to let the authorities deal with this matter. Even if it wasn't a threat to humanity, it was a loose end and he wouldn't let it get away from him again if the opportunity came around. He definitely went to find this man.

"Hughes, do you know where I could find this man in the picture? The one holding the bomb?"

"No one really knows for sure where he is, but rumor has been floating around that he's gone off to Austria." My face must have shown my confusion, because a second later he said "Right, right! I forgot! You're from Shambala! You probably don't know where that is, do you? I'll get you a map. Be back in a sec!" In typical Hughes fashion he threw himself out of the chair and was out of the room before I could even come up with a response.

I guess he always was the only person I could ever let my guard down around. Old habits die hard. Ooh, bad choice of words… I took a moment to digest everything I had just been told. Learning there was an alternate Al was perturbing, and brought up new questions. Finding Hughes was strange enough. I wasn't too sure I could deal with seeing even more familiar faces that didn't know me. Well, I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. The first thing I'll have to do is find Ed. That is my priority. I have a little money saved up from work, and without having to pay this next bill for housing that'll be a little more cash in my pocket. Tomorrow I'm going to have to quit work and collect all the money I have. I'm heading to this Austria place as soon as possible. I let him slip out of my hands three times already. This time he will be mine and he won't leave me alone again. I've waited long enough for him to come back.

And wouldn't you know it. It was like summoning the devil! As soon as I thought "come back" Hughes came whizzing back into sight with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Found it!" he sang happily. Only Hughes would ever randomly sing phrases like that. Truly uncanny. "It's a bit old, but it should still be fairly accurate. It was drawn before Germany was divided up, but Austria is right about here," He said, gesturing to a space bordering what was marked as the Adriatic Sea, towards the southern bit of Germany.

I lean over the map and study it for a time. Luckily the German language isn't too far from the southern dialect.

"Hey, you don't really know anything about this world yet, do you?" Hughes asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm? No, not really."

Hughes looks up at me, surprising me yet again with the intensity of them that I'd only ever seen with Hughes and Ed, and plops down on the floor with an ungraceful thunk.

"Well this poses a problem. I can't very well send you out on your own to get lost, can I?" he looked up at the celing for at least a full five minutes before looking at me again, his happy-go-lucky face back in place just as quickly as it had gone. "I'll just have to go with you, won't I?"

I'm shocked. He's leaving so he can help me find Ed? Of course, Hughes is loyal above all to those he cares about, and it seems he had become good friends with Ed, but what about Gracia? I vaguely hear Hughes rambling on about how she'll miss him, but will understand. But doesn't _he_ understand? He'd died and left her alone once already. Did he realize that the same thing might happen again? Did he realize that it was Roy's fault he died last time? Did he realize he was risking it all again?

"How can you do this for me?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Now all I could do is hold my breath and wait for his answer while hoping I didn't say anything else stupid like that.

"Well because he's my friend too, of course! I couldn't just sit here while you did all the work, now could I? Besides, Ed would have a fit if he ever found out," Hughes said with that same old silly grin that somehow made me worry less. "So, how soon can you leave?"

His Question took me by surprise. He made it sound like he himself was ready to go already.

"Tomorrow," I lied. Truth was I could be ready in less than three hours. I didn't own much, so packing wouldn't take that long. The only thing I have to wrap up is saying goodbye to Frank and tell the land lord I'll be leaving. But I knew Hughes would leave as soon as _I_ could, and I want to give him at least a few extra hours with Gracia. I owe him that at least.

"Alright then, we'll catch the first train out of here at 10 o'clock in the morning… You _do_ know where the train station is, right?" he asks skeptically.

"Of course," I lied again. I still have _some_ pride. I'll look at the city map Frank gave me on my first day of work.

"Good! We'll meet there!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Hughes."

"Don't mention it, Roy!" Hughes said as he walked out the door.

Once I am alone in the room I sigh and wonder, not for the first time, what exactly have I gotten myself into?

--3.141592654 is my favorite kind of pi--

So there's chapter 6! I was hoping I could make it longer, but this seemed like the best stopping point. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all think it was worth the wait! Leave me a review to tell me, okay? Arigato! XD


	8. Of Trains and Pie

Hmmmmm… what to say when one is writing for one fic when they should _really_ be writing for another that hasn't been updated in probably close to a year? Hughes is more insistent and Roy more brooding than Ed, who is spasmodic and doesn't stay long enough to pester me to update? Honestly, I really don't have any good excuses for why I still haven't started on Q4H, other than action bunnies don't really like me and the next 2 chapters at least will be heavy action. So when I sat down to write something, Waiting for You came to me first, and is now written. I hope you enjoy it and make me feel slightly less guilty for writing it by reviewing. Many thanks and apologies.

Chapter 7: Of Trains and Pie

And so this world's Hughes joined me on my search. What can I say about that other than "I must be a masochist"?

First I agree to give up my dream of becoming Fuehrer after all I'd risked for the opportunity (okay, so I'd already done that by going to North HQ and giving up my rank, but that was different! I'd still have been in the military at least), then I left behind everyone who trusted and followed me, and now... Not only am I going to travel with a man who looks like the best friend that I led to his death (worse than traveling with a ghost), but I forced him to leave behind the wife he doesn't know he already lost once. Pride, hope, safety, _sanity_ – all gone.

I find myself thinking – and not for the first time – 'what the hell am I doing here?' It's not too late to turn back. I can still go without anything lost—except you. You're the only bloody reason I came to this place and damned if I give up on you after all this! Not to mention my masochistic self doesn't entirely want to leave Maes. Is it because I'm just too selfish not to want forgiveness, or at least a second chance?

I choose to drown out my thoughts with the sound of the moving train—and possibly even the endless chatter of my most recent debatable mistake.

"…she's wonderful. You know, sometimes I wonder what I would do if she were pregnant. I mean, how would _you_ deal with it?" Déjà-vu… I'm not sure if I want to flame him or hug him, but as doing either would be ill-advised, I sit and listen. "Really I have to thank Edward. If it weren't for him I'd probably still be admiring her from afar."

"Ed? You mean that little shrimp set you two up?" I asked, bewildered that he'd take the time out of the plans he doubtless had to do something for this world's Maes Hughes.

"He sure did!" Hughes beamed, but them seemed to remember something and frowned slightly. "But I do wish he hadn't tricked me like that. He told me he had something important to tell me and to meet him somewhere. When I got there I was locked in with Gracia and he wouldn't let us out for two hours…"

"Heh. Sounds like Ed alright. Subtle as always," I said, smiling at the many memories of his "subtly."



"Hey Roy."

"What?" I asked, startled out of my reverie.

"How exactly do you know Edward anyway? I don't know anyone else who calls him Ed, other than his brother. Not just anyone would go to all these lengths just to find someone. Just what is he to you?"

I'm silent for a moment, debating how much I should tell him. This time I didn't have to worry about him getting killed because he knows too much, but…

"How much do you know about Edward Elric?"

"I know he's from Shambala, if that's what you're getting at."

"Not quite. And it's Amestris, not Shambala. Do you know anything about his life there? Anything at all?"

"Well, he did say once that he was a State Alchemist—that's where he got that pocket watch he always carries with him." That caught me slightly off guard—I hadn't expected the Fullmetal Alchemist to carry his military watch with him. If anything I'd expected him to blow it up before he left. Or at least have sold it once he got to this side of the Gate.

"Do you know what a State Alchemist is?" I take his silence as meaning he doesn't. I don't think I should tell him everything yet. It's something he wouldn't understand anyway unless he knew what Ed's life was like in Amestris. As cliché as it was, he couldn't handle the truth. "State Alchemists are special members of the Military in Amestris. Ed was ranked a Major and I was his superior officer. When he came here to Germany, the Military assumed him dead, so of course once I found that he was still alive, I felt obligated to retrieve him. He has worked under me for SIX years." And, I mentally added, confessed his love for me before he left the first time and I can't let him go because he is the only person I can let my mask down in front of without being pitied or scorned and somewhere along the way 'Fullmetal' just wasn't as easy to call him anymore. _That_ is why _I_ call him Ed.

"Really? That certainly does explain some things, but it's still a little difficult to understand. Isn't he awfully young for all that?"

" 'The youngest State Alchemist ever' joined the military when he was 11 years old."

"And his brother?"

"Ed kept him out of the official military ranks, but Al always went with him on missions."

"I see."



We slipped into silence for about an hour or so—not tense, really, but not friendly either. It was strange, being here with a Hughes who knew nothing about me other than that I'm from a land they call Shambala and that I was Ed's commanding officer. So strange to have my best friend be a total stranger. So strange to have him be here at all. And yet the strangeness was almost welcome. Lost in my ponderings, I missed him pulling something out of the bag he had carried with him until he turned and spoke to me again.

"Gracia made me this apple pie for us to share before I left. Isn't she wonderful? It's impossible to even think of a better girlfriend. Do you have a lady friend, Roy?"

"No, Hughes, I don't." I answered the familiar question almost automatically, only having time for surprise as I said the words and wondered if he had noticed. It was all just so nostalgic. Hughes babbling about his girlfriend, bringing Roy pie, and telling him he needed to get a wife. I wondered briefly what my Hughes would have said if I had told him that I had been in love with Ed. He probably would have started sending Fullmetal flowers saying they were from me until the runt came in and blew up my office. I smiled and took the slice Hughes handed to me.

--Of Trains and 3.1415926538797323…--

A/N: And there you have it. A little bonding with alter!Hughes and lots of fluffyish moments. Did you like it? Are you mad at me for updating this instead of Q4H? Does anyone reading this even know what I'm babbling about when I talk about Q4H? Does anyone ever even read this? THIS AND MORE ON: THE TWILIGHT ZONE! Heh. Just kidding. But if anyone is reading this, please review so I feel like typing this is time well spent. Constructive criticism is worshiped, Flames make me happy, and any string of random letters lets me know who is reading and makes my day.


	9. EEP!

eep! It's been longer than I thought it has for this fic!! I'm sorry!!! I _am_ working on the new chapter even as I post this. This is mainly to let everyone know that I had _no_ intention of leaving it this long. I thought it'd only been 2 months or so (at least that's how long it seemed to be), but when I checked just now it's closer to _five_ months and I totally didn't mean to leave it that long.

This next chapter is Ed-centric to get a look at where he is and what he's been up to. We'll get back to Roy and his angsting once he's had a little more (story) time to come to terms of Alter!Hughes not quite being his Hughes. In the mean time I need to to quite a bit of reasearch to find out what kind of things were going on at the time that Ed and/or Al might be interested in, more info about the atomic bomb I have them looking for (no spoilers there because that's the canon of the movie), and if possible I'd like to find out about civilian resistance movements and other political tensions and general social-workings info to try to keep this story true to the time period. As of now I'm low on usefull resources, so if anyone can tell me something about known _civilian_ resistance movements or the developing science of the atomic bomb (not what the atomic bomb _is_ or where it was finaly tested (I know this. It was studied/tested in my state about an hour drive from my school. I do _not_ know about how far other countries got in the research and that is what I need to know)), please either review to tell me or contact me on my Live Journal page. My username there is the same as here, so hopefully it won't be too hard to remember?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THESE TWO THINGS BECAUSE SO FAR I'VE SEARCHED FOR 4 HOURS WITHOUT FINDING ANYTHING USEFULL!! ALL I CAN FIND IS MILITARY ORGINIZATIONS!!! If I can't find anything I'll just have to work with the few things I do know and try to patch together somethign believable. With luck I should have this chapter finished and edited within a month or two. I know it's a long wait, but classes are trying to kill me and my bunnies are being stubborn.

Again, any help you can give me will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Ed

Sorry for the long delay. An almost full list of excuses is up on my live journal page (I'm hanjuuluver there too just to avoid any confusion). The only thing I have to add to that is school ate my life like a pudding. I'll try to be better about updates here and telling you what is going on with stuff on my lj page, but I make no promises.

I hope you like this chapter! It strays from Roy's pov for a bit, but I still wanted to put it in. I apologize ahead of time for historical inaccuracies. Rant about that is also on my lj.

Disclaimer: I own historical inaccuracies and this fic only. I make no money off of it because if I did I could go to yaoi con without worrying about money. Eep!

It was two days before Ed and Al left Munich to try to find Hucheson. So far there was only one lead, and a vague one at that. The photograph Mabusa had shown Ed had been taken in Austria about a week ago. It would take another week to get there, but there was business to be taken care of before leaving—primarily finding homes for the fifteen refugees they were hiding , both in the apartment above Glacier's flower shop and in their father's house. Alphonse had found homes for the two large families, but for the elderly couple and the single pregnant woman matters were more difficult—it was argued that if the baby was born while they were still in hiding, then the crying would give them all away, to say nothing of the fact that it was the bastard-child of a Nazi soldier. As for the elderly couple, although no one said it quite as crudely as Ed, "If they die one way or another then no one wants to figure out how to dump the body without being caught."

The woman was Luete; the couple Garon and Magda, and the likelihood was that they would be killed.

Ed had just been arguing in whispers with Alphonse that they couldn't wait any longer to find them homes if they still wanted to find Hucheson and his bomb, giving admonishments that they would be fine that sounded false even to his _own_ ears, and trying to explain that no one would take them when he heard someone knocking loudly on the front door.

Pulling his hair into a ponytail as he walked, Ed opened the door a crack without removing the chain lock and poked his head around the door—it looked suspicious, he knew, but these days _no one_ just opened their doors for people. Standing in the door was a man about six feet tall, blond, blue eyes, and around thirty, perhaps thirty-five years of age.

"Are you Edward Elric?" He had an American accent, Ed noted.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" Ed replied, making sure to use equal tones of curiosity, caution, and reproach as opposed to full on distrust and criticism.

"You make a good point, sir. My name is Harold Roth, and if you are Edward, which I think you are, then I believe that we would both profit from continuing this conversation inside."

Ed considered the man for perhaps fifteen seconds or so before reaching a decision, during which time neither of them broke eye contact.

Harold took a cursory glance around the long, empty hallways that led to the large, sparely furnished tan living room, where Alphonse sat looking up from one of the handful of boxes that they had packed.

"Who's that?" he asked, much more kindly than his brother, Harold noticed. Interesting.

"Says his name is Harold Roth," Ed said, answering before the older man could. "Supposedly he has something to tell us?" Eyebrow raised and hands impatiently crossed in front of him, Ed waited for his explanation.

"You were the one to thwart the Thule Society." It was not a question, so Ed did not bother to give an answer. "Are you aware of the consequences of tampering with any of the Fuhrer's plans?"

"We are."

"Do you intend to continue such pursuits? Because if so, I would like to have you as a part of my team."

"What you've just said is considered treason."

"You've already commit treason, so you're hardly one to speak," retorted Harold. Ed laughed.

"You are absolutely right. I'd love to join your treasonous band-wagon, but you see, my brother and I already have plans, and we work better alone."

"Do your plans include travel?"

"Yes."

"Do you have all the information you need or are you working off brief mentions, hear-say, and intuition like some immature unprepared idiots?"

"Can you do any better?" Ed snapped.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Our organization is fairly wide-spread. We have many methods, sources, and options."

"…Alright, I'm curious. What can you tell me?" Ed asked, dropping heavily into the green-blue arm chair next to his brother, inclining his head to invite Harold to do the same.

"I am a member of the CRPD, the Civilian Rebellion of the Persecuted in Deutschland (1). We've been looking for more people who want to actively oppose the Nazi regime and their leader. We planners, spies, Nazi informers as well as soldiers to carry out our plans. The CRPD has been active for about two, two and a half years now. One of our men told us about you, Alphons Heidrich, and the work you two have done. They suggested that you would be valuable additions to our efforts if you were really interested in helping Germany and the rest of Europe…You have pre-existing plans? Fine. Tell me what they are and I can see about helping you with them."

The brothers exchanged glances. They were already in trouble for their actions. Openly admitting that they opposed Hitler wouldn't make much difference, but still…

Al was the one to speak up, knowing his big brother probably wouldn't have. "We're after a man with the last name of Hucheson. He is in position of a weapon that could bring more death and destruction than any existing technology. We plan to take it from him and destroy it."

Harold considered them for a minute, during which time Ed had plenty of time to think of all the possible escape routs (three), the potential "weapons" close at hand (two around him, one by Harold, and ten more in the kitchen) and to tell himself about seven times how Al needed to be less trusting towards potential spies.

"Fine. We can give you any information we get on him. We can also provide you with a home if you move. In exchange, you report anything even vaguely of interest to us—not just about his weapon of yours—we want to know anything you hear. You will help plan things when you can, and you will let us know where you are and where you are going. Deal?"

"I just got myself _out_ of the military, and now it looks like I'm being pulled back in by almost the same string. Maybe I do try playing hero too much…" Ed muttered. "Fine. Where do I sign up?"

"Come to the Red Rooster (2) tomorrow night. We'll get you a home and give you all the information you will need then. I'll be the one you talk to. And since we'll be working together now, just call me Hal, ok? Oh. And if you don't show up we'll assume you've changed your mind about joining up."

In the past three months that he had been with CRPD, Ed had gotten two major leads, had been an underlying force in the planning of three attacks, and had continued sheltering people from the Nazi soldiers and others who wished them harm. Ed found himself reflecting again on the people they had had to turn out of their home when he and Al left—Al still hadn't quite forgiven him for it, but agreed Ed had a point. Finding the bomb was more important than the lives of four people. There was no way of telling how many lives would be lost if the bomb was triggered.

The idea that their killers would be heralded as heroes sickened Ed. How could such monsters _ever_ be…Then again, he knew many good men and women who had slaughtered the Ishbalans because they were told it would save their country. This was no different. He had never been so aware of why Roy hated being called a hero as he was now.

As he sat at the small, scratched and splintering wooden table in the house CRPD was renting for him—if it could be dignified with such a term—he let his mind wander over his former commanding officer, allowing himself to think about all the might-have-beens he had thrown away along with the man he left behind. Times like these made it difficult to figure out if he felt more guilty about the action itself or for the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever Al asked him what he was thinking about he would respond with "How long do you think it will be before they find us? or "I was wondering how to close the Gate without Alchemy" or "How is it Hutchison can hide so well with such a strange thing as his atomic bomb? You'd think gossip would be circulating about it by now!" or any other myriad lies—mostly what he _should_ have been thinking of.

His relationship with Mustang—or lack there of—was the one thing he did not want to share with his younger brother.

Sure, Al would probably be happy for him in any other situation, but as it was, there was no chance of seeing Roy ever again. That being the case, talking about his feelings for the man would not only be emotionally painful and distracting, but wouldn't accomplish anything more than adding to his own guilt and possibly to Al's. Nothing more, nothing less. All in all, a topic he'd rather ignore.

Every once in a while he and Al would sit and talk about their lives in Amestris. That was fine. They both knew what kind of things to avoid and did so, which made the talks almost pleasant.

They would laugh and talk about growing up in Risembool—helping on their neighbors' farms, learning alchemy, playing with friends. About their adventures—people they met, things they learned about cultures, medicine, philosophy. On rare occasions they would talk about different alchemical ideas or their military friends and what they might doing in the new government system.

Jokes about Havoc and Fuery sticking puppies under Breda's bunk, Hawkeye finally breaking and shooting at _Falman_ for a change because he gave her a textbook definition of the scientific excellence that had been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations, and Roy setting fire to the whole office to avoid more paperwork, these were some of the favorites. They would smile, laugh, and silently wonder if all of them were even still alive.

Ed sighed heavily and pushed his chair back, announcing to the house at large, "Al! I'm going grocery shopping! I'll be back in two or three hours, ok?"

Without waiting for a reply, he took his brown coat off the rack by the door and swung it on, fidgeting with the sleeves as he walked out the door and locked it behind him. He considered a short trip to a nearby bar part of his shopping ritual, so it wasn't really a lie. He'd still get the groceries, just… a little later. Besides, if _anyone_ would know about the local job openings, it'd be the barkeep. First week in a new town meant new jobs for Alphonse and himself. The CRPD might have bought his house for him, but they couldn't afford to pay for his groceries and booze too. That thought in mind, Ed set off for the Blue Falcon pub.

(1): Civilian Rebellion of the Persecuted in Deutschland. This is a group of my own creation due to Reasearch Fail. Names of CRPD members are real, but had nothing to do with the CRPD. More on that in a later footnote. Yes, I know this does not translate to CRPD in German, which is what I generally see people talking, as they are in Germany and hence are more likely to speak German.

(2): I know I didn't mention this in the chapter I was supposed to (chapter 4, I believe), but the Red Rooster is the bar where Roy was working before. Roy arrives about three or four days after this meeting.

Background on Hal Roth: Hal Roth is my grandfather. The only part of Story!Hal that is similar to my Gradpa Hal is hair color and name, but it was fun sneaking him in. who knows? Maybe he'll show up again some time! I hope so, though I really have little say in the matter.

Story!Hal: Stationed in Germany when WWI ended. Single. Joined the CRPD when Hitler rose to power and started action against…well, everyone. Since he was already known to be of the American military, he was on the top of the list unofficial execution list. He escaped with the help of Walter Kotlar (a name of a real person that I took from a book about a WWII spy book. Also nothing like his fanfiction character here), the leader if the newly formed CRPD.

Hal is now essentially second in command. He does some recruiting, some intelligence operations, but mostly helps direct the other members of the CRPD. He is 32 years old, around six foot two inches tall, dusty blond, and is more the bulky sort of muscular—much more useful than the attractive twiggy sort of muscular, though it makes keeping him hidden a bit tricky. That's why he doesn't do undercover work often.

That said, just a brief note/vote: I'm thinking about switching to third person for the rest of the story. I'm too self conscious about my first person narration, and on top of that third person is easier for me to write, and hence my Beta has to kill me slightly less often. If enough people say that they really really want me to keep my first person narration (enough being about 6 people clearly stating KEEP FIRST PERSON! No maybes or it's up to you's. Those I'll count as no's since I don't really want first person anymore.), then those people will win. Otherwise? Third person it is.

How may people even read these notes?


	11. Arrival

So. I have a confession to make. Recently (ok, probably closer to 4 months or so ago) I met up with a friend and we got talking about doing research for historical fiction/fanfiction. This fic of mine came up and _wow_ does she know her history! She gave me lots of amazing leads as to key players in WWI and WWII, political atmospheres of various countries and where/when they were occupied, civilian resistance groups (even narrowing it down to one specific group that would be most likely and what there movements were at the time including in Austria where I currently have the story located), info on how different militaries ran, age groups to job descriptions, who were most likely to be informants and why, so on and so forth. _**AMAZING HISTORY!!!**_ Unfortunately, the time it would take to research many of these leads enough for them to be useful/significant is 80 times longer than the time I have to myself to work on things. Thus, I will bring in some points where I can, but from here on out, _**PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE VERY HISTORICALLY ACCURATE. **_The benefit of this is less death for me and faster updates for you (which translates to no more than 6 months as opposed to probably not for at least 9 months), and more of a "light" read. As long as you aren't a history buff, in which case it'll probably be painful in a few places. Sorry. Which leads to the down side. I won't really be able to even touch political tensions—which I would really like to do, but can't pull off without loads of research (this is the hardest bit for me because I was really hoping to focus on that when I started this fic, but now it doesn't seem like an option). My sincerest of apologies for my ineptitude and failure as a writer, but this is the only way I will ever finish this fic.

Please excuse my lazyness, and I hope you will all still enjoy the read. If not, I would like to direct you to a wonderful fic called **Breaking Through The World** by **Kaeda.** Amazing story, thus far fairly historically accurate, fantastic characterization, and a similar idea excepting for that both Roy and Ed join the military on this side of the gate and it focuses more on political tensions, although still no mention of Hitler specifically. EXCELLENT FIC. Even if you stick with my fic, READ IT ANYWAY. She/he has excellent characterization of both Roy and Ed and the story makes me happy inside and updates much more frequently than this one does. You can't lose!

That said and confessed, I will continue on with my historical abomination of a fic, Waiting For You.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I _do_ own this story. Do I get money now? Or payment in free college textbooks?

Now that they had finally arrived, Roy found himself in a similar state as when he had first arrived—although much of his time in this world had been comprised of train raiding and Hughes' love-struck babble, he still had only a small grasp on the political tensions, the gig players in this "war" (unlike any Roy had ever seen before), and an even more vague idea of where to find Ed. Somehow when he'd thought of it back in Amestris it has seemed… well, not exactly _simple_, but he figured he could just follow the trail of explosions right to the little hot-head. He had not accounted for there to be so _many_… in some ways this "war" made the Ishvar massacre look humane—at least that was still people killing people—not bombs, not a faceless enemy in the sky that couldn't be targeted, not concentration camps or poison gasses. Roy could kill hundreds of people at once with a snap of his fingers, but that was still him conjuring the alchemy needed to produce a reaction—he controlled the means of their death. The ones he killed knew he was the one who killed them. This—was almost mechanical. It was horrific.

Roy snapped out of his revere with the realization that he was off the train and couldn't find Hughes—over the ride, alter-Huges had become Hughes, although he wasn't sure he was comfortable enough with the situation to call the man "Maes" just yet. Fortunately, both Hughes' shared the common inability to be subtle, and soon he heard a loud "HEY! ROY!! ROOOYYYY!!!" and noticed a bit of arm flailing from amidst the crowd coming off the train. He waved back to indicate he'd seen him and waited for his traveling companion to catch up with him.

"I see you're in a hurry, eh Roy? With the way you act I'd think you were trying to find your girlfriend!" Hughes exclaimed, laughing some more. Roy carefully picked a smile that would make him look amused at Hughes' joke as opposed to nervous about the accuracy of the assumption. His haste had been due to his musings, but it was not untrue to say he was anxious about once again being in the same country as Ed, even if it wasn't necessarily the same city. It made it feel as if the largest step in the search had been surpassed, and he couldn't help but feel a bit jittery about the idea. Despite this, he made a note to conceal his excitement.

Back in Amestris it had been acceptable for two people of the same gender to be in a relationship with each other, but even though it was technically legal there were still those who did not accept such relations or the people who participated in them, and from what little he had seen of this world, many of the things that had been tenuously allowed in Amestris were either blatantly disliked or _illegal_ here in Germany. Until he learned more about the politics and laws of this world, he should try to make himself as subtle as possible—even with Hughes. And that meant not telling Hughes about the true nature of his relationship with Edward Elric.

"If you say so, Hughes." He said, throwing enough dismissive sarcasm to change the subject. "You said something about having friends in the area?"

"Right! I haven't seen them in a year or two, although we've kept in touch with letters. I mailed them just before we left—with luck the letter will have gotten there ahead of us, but we should still check in with them before doing anything else. Come on! I'm sure you three will get along great!"

After hitch-hiking for about five hours, they came to a small house on the outskirts of Linz. The typical white-picket fence around flower garden look seemed almost out-of place from what he'd seen thus far on his journey, which caused a small twinge of discomfort that Roy couldn't quite explain. But that was the least of his surprises.

Roy took it well enough (although he suspected himself of blinking a few too many times) when Hughes' friends answered the door and he was brought face-to-face with a pregnant Riza with a havoc leaning affectionately over her shoulder.

"Maes! It's been a while! How've you been? We got the letter yesterday," Havoc said in a perky sing-song voice.

"Ha! Excellent! You two are looking fantastic! Risa, you're simply glowing!" Hughes exclaimed, patting her swollen belly fondly. She smiled proudly at him, wrapping an arm around to hug Havoc.

"So I take it that man with you is Mr. Mustang?"

"Roy. You can call me Roy," Roy corrected her, only slightly failing to keep the agitation out of his voice.

She laughed and shook his hand. "Well then, Roy. You can call me Risa, and this is my husband, Jean.

"Nice ta meetcha!" Havoc waved. "Now come in so you aren't out in the cold. Risa, darling? Could you make us some coffee?" she nodded and headed in to what Roy presumed was the kitchen. This was all very odd indeed. Riza, taking orders from _Havoc_? This was going to take even more getting used to than Hughes not being dead.

* * *

After two or three hours of Hughes catching up with Risa and Havoc and Roy drinking enough coffee to lessen the strange feeling of being a third-wheel with them, the conversation shifted to finding Edward and Alphonse—or Von Hoenheim as they seemed to be called here.

"Well, there are more or less two options that I can think of. Either he's hiding out and looking for clues where he can, or he's working for the SS and they have him—either working with them in a safe house somewhere or whatever they do or as a spy. There is a supply station not too far from here—the socialist party uses it to transport goods to their different strong holds and labor camps. It's a decent enough job and I wouldn't be surprised if as many rumors get transferred as goods, and they prefer hiring young men because of all the heavy lifting. If they have him working as a spy, that seems the most likely place. I don't think they'd want someone that young at a labor camp guard—he might do something reckless and get caught, and they wouldn't want to risk being exposed like that—or at least that's what I think," Havoc mused, munching on a cookie.

The words didn't mean much to Roy, having only heard a little about the concentration camps from Hughes when they had the car to themselves. It wasn't a popular subject. What he did get from it was that Ed was probably working with this SS group to get access to more information, and that due to the nature of Ed's personality, he'd be in the field. So if he was really here at all, he would probably be working as a spy at the transfer station.

The more he learned about this world, the more dangerous it sounded, and the more dangerous it sounded, the more he worried about Ed's habit of trying to fix everything. This seemed like a problem too big to fix as a kid and his brother, and he could only hope that Ed would think of that and stay safe. Knowing Ed as well as he did, that hope only made him worry more.

"Shit, Ed. What the hell did you get yourself into this time?" Roy asked the attic ceiling as he lay awake in bed that night, Hughes snoring loudly on the cot next to him. After a few more hours of worried thoughts, Roy slipped into a restless sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: sorry this is still unedited. My Beta has been doing school things and such as of late and couldn't edit it in the week I gave her. I'll replace this one with the edited version once she gets around to it.

Thanks again to anyone still reading this for sticking around while I flailed over my inadequacy with writing this. Hopefully future chapters won't take 8 months to write. –sheepish- sorry about that!

Also! I'm moving accounts to Rio Azules, so if you want to read the one-shots/drabbles I write, go over there. There are already 2 new fics posted there that will not be posted to this hanjuuluver account. I hope to see you there!


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters that occur herein, nor do I own enough sanity to get me through a full….. butterflies!

Chapter 10: Reunion

Awkward was far too simple a word to explain how Roy was feeling right now. He was hiding behind a _bush_, staring almost blankly at the fussy, taller-than-expected-but-same-as-remembered blond shoving boxes onto a train car. Roy recognized he was displaying his "disgusted with the situation" shoulders, but smiling as if everyone there were his best friends. And he, Roy, was behind a bush. Ducking back behind it every time anyone looked in his general direction, and constantly looking around behind him for anyone coming.

You'd think a military man of his standing would be above this. Really you would. He couldn't help but give himself the impression of a high school girl hiding behind the locker in hopes her crush wouldn't notice. Fantastic.

Finally getting enough of his own stupidity that the possible risk of being shot at was overpowered by the humiliation, Roy stood up, brushed himself off, and then did what he was best at. Walk in like you owned the place and then continue the act even once someone realizes that you actually don't.

5… 4… 3… 2…

"Hey you! What are you doing here? All workers have already reported! Who do you think you are?" shouted the inevitable supervisor. Tall, blond, a bit excessively muscled, thought Roy. Not my type, but an obstruction to the one who is. Alright then.

"Roy Mustang. The inventory's been short at the depot for the last three months. They suspect someone along the supply line may be helping himself to Mein Fuehrer's goods. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be getting along to my job." Roy said in his perfect I'm Doing My Job Whether You Like It Or Not voice, with enough superiority to also pull off the Bring It Up With Management swagger, which blended perfectly with the crisp walk he resumed half way though his explanation. The dumbstruck supervisor took a full twelve seconds before the shock wore off enough for him to bluster indignantly after Roy, babbling something about not having been informed.

"Of course you weren't informed! It'd _hardly_ be a proper inspection if everyone had had the time to prepare for it, now would it?" he snuffed, not breaking pace. It was about now he realized he'd compromise Ed's position as a spy if he spoke to him first, so he shifted his trajectory ever so slightly and instead aimed for the man two carts down. Also blond and overly muscled. He took a cursory glance around at the workers and noticed that except for about 8 men, the 30 workers in view were blond or shades thereof. So this was the "superior Aryan Race" he'd been hearing about.

The first man he talked to was Franz. He asked a few basic questions like how long have you been working here, why did you come here, have you noticed anything odd occurring, and have you noticed any cargo going missing as of late and if so do you know who's been taking it. Thankfully none of the responses had anything to do with Ed, except for a comment about the temper of said worker being an amusement, but not detrimental to the work being done. Roy snickered internally at the comment and then proceeded to ask about four other men the same questions in slightly different words each time for the sake of not boring himself.

The information yielded to him was that Ed hadn't been acting suspiciously, stood out only for his temper and eyes (the latter comment Roy was none too pleased with), and that they'd been seeing more and more action from the Nazi party in the area as of late and that more Jews and gays and gypsies had been sent out recently than had been in the past months. He also heard that yes, supplies had been going missing, which was to be expected to some degree due to the men having families to feed and not enough pay to do so, but it's a living, and that it was a bit of a mystery as to how so much had been going missing recently—a piece of information he wouldn't have gotten if the supervisor hadn't had to run off to yell at someone else while Roy conducted this particular interview. If anyone had noticed the correspondence of the increased rate of theft with the arrival of Ed, no one said anything. Well, Roy shrugged mentally, if you pose yourself as a superior officer that the men don't trust, don't expect them to tell you the whole story.

Figuring five people were enough to make his approach less suspicious to the obnoxiously over present supervisor, who'd been glaring at him since he arrived, Roy sauntered over to Ed's loading station.

"You seem to be working rather efficiently for one so slight of build," Roy commented, leaving just enough of a pause before the word 'slight' for the younger man to catch the meaning, but short enough to go unnoticed by any sane person. The desired effect was noted in a slight over-tensing of the muscles that were lifting a large box into the red train car and a very brief twinge of the eye, but in nothing else.

"Thanks. I work out a lot," commented Ed, not bothering to look up at this nuisance. Having Supervisor Hidgeford staring right over his shoulder was not welcomed. No one gave intel or help to someone in Hidgeford's bad books, so this undesired attention was far from comforting.

"I have some questions to ask you, for the security of the enterprises of Mein Fuehrer. Sir, how long have you been working at this establishment?" Roy asked, making sure to give his gaze full intensity. No one could ignore the feeling of being glared at by Roy Mustang. Not even Ed.

"I've only been here for three weeks, Sir…" Ed said, trailing off his concise reply when he looked up to see the face of the man ogling him so intently. Only a single extra blink and a slightly longer than usual pause in his action betrayed his surprise, but it was enough for Roy to catch. Ed had gotten much better about being discreet over the years, but his first reaction to surprise hadn't changed much at all it seemed. The rest of the interview continued on much the same as the previous five had, except with Ed working through most of it, although with reduced efficiency due to the coordination of maintaining respectful eye contact to someone who was, to all appearances, his superior, and still lifting heavy crates into an increasingly filled train car. Neither Roy nor Hidgeford heard anything from Ed that hadn't been heard from any of the other workers, nor was anything important left out of his answers that didn't mesh with the others. Roy nodded curtly to Ed and said "Jean and his wife send their regards and wish you'd visit more often," to which Ed replied "Haven't had the time lately, but perhaps some time this week," and the conversation was terminated. Nothing was strange about fellow Nazi supporters having a friend in common, and thus the off-handed friendly comment at the end of the interview was overlooked by everyone except the two involved.

Roy went on to conduct another seven interviews, nodded respectfully to Hidgeford, and then left for the direction of his temporary home. Today had been delightfully successful. He'd seen Ed and given him a way of contacting him without letting that leach of a supervisor learn anything about the specifics. There had to be piles of Jeans with wives in the area. Back at the bar he'd wait on at least 5 married Jeans a night! He'd only been in Linz for four days, not including the day of his arrival, and he'd met two in his limited exposure to people in the local supermarket with Riza and the bar with Havoc and Maes. He felt it a safe enough call.

And Ed told him he'd be over that week, which of course probably meant that night or the next. His hard work was finally paying off. Perhaps his world-jumping wasn't entirely ridiculous after all?

A/N: Ha! It didn't take me a year this time! Huzzah! Please do review. They're about the only things that remind me I do actually have to write chapters for this fic.

Also, as a reminder to anyone who doesn't read any of my other fics or my profile or don't subscribe to me and therefore weren't spammed by the large flux of messages, I'm moving my writing to a new account under penname Rio Azules. It's going to have all my new fics plus my favorite (and more recent) fics from hanjuuluver. Probably won't include this story, so keep reading this here, but do check out my other account. So far the new fics are for Nana, Here and There Now and Then, Twelve Kingdoms, and I think Chrono Crusade. These are (mostly) all fics that you won't find on my hanjuuluver account, so check 'em out.


End file.
